The Four Of Us
by Twistering-Winds
Summary: When Four new Transfers come... The Hogwarts world gets flipped upside down.
1. Prologue: Seeing things

**A/N My take on my favourite crossover!**

He walks quite slowly, seeing the world around him. He misses home but he has to be here to keep things in check. At least he has the two best friends a boy could ever ask for.

Students look at him, probably wondering who he is and why a guy who is obviously not eleven is with the first years. He doesn't care, He is use to this much attention. The boy turns to his friends.

"You okay?" He asks a darkly dressed girl.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" she replies.

"Nervous. I don't really like all of this attention."

"You'll be fine."

"I also like to know where I am sleeping."

"You'll figure that out soon enough."

"I guess."

The boy smiles at the girl. His parents had the same argument three days ago.

"I think this place is weird. I know you like dark and gloomy stuff Sam but honestly..." the darkly skinned boy on his right says to the girl on right.

"You're just mad you can't use technology Tuck." Sam smiles then turns to her other friend, him. "Danny and I think this is great!"

"Yeah" agrees the boy, Danny. "It is pretty cool."

Danny sighs then tunes out his friends discussion. Despite his best efforts to pay attention to the teacher and the weird hat, he fails. Technus had enjoyed making their lives miserable last night...

"Manson, Samantha." the teacher at the front calls.

Sam was still talking with Tucker.

"Miss Mason!" the teacher booms.

Sam walks up to the front. She sits on the stool and the hat is put on op of her.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat calls out.

Danielle, his little sister, and Tucker both go. They get put in Hufflepuff (Tucker) and Slytherin (Danielle). It's now his turn.

He sits on the stool and the hat is placed gently on his head.

"Please lower your shields." The hat whispers in his ears. This shocks the audience. No one has ever been able to resist the sorting hat. Danny lets down his shields.

"Hmm." says the sorting hat, "You are an interesting case. You are ambitious but have no real obsessions that could taint your vision so not Slytherin."

 _Danielle has an obsession?_

"Of course she does. You don't though, your human half wouldn't allow it. You are loyal but that is not what defines you. Hufflepuff is not where you belong. You are clever but do not put any value into studying. Therefore you are not Ravenclaw. You desire to protect. You are brave and are good. You belong to GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts the last word so that everyone can hear it.

The boy sighs and heads to the table cheering. He and his friends were split up. That isn't good.

He sits beside a boy. He looks clumsy.

"Hi. I'm Neville. " The boy smiles.

"Danny."

Danny's eyes wander around the room. Something in the middle of the table catches his eye.

A boy just like him. He talks like him, laughs like him and even smiles like him. It wasn't possible, but yet it was.

Then again he could be seeing things

 **A/N Well this story is a full story now.**

 **I love putting way too much on my plate.**

 **Fenton in the Thermos will be posted tonight.**

 **Why ever would Danny go to Hogwarts? hmm….**


	2. Not in the rules

A girl runs up the staircase towards the great hall. She had gotten lost, misguided by a knight in a picture frame. Why she ever trusted the knight, she couldn't tell you. She had and now was paying for it.

"I'm late! Move out of the way." She cries to any student in the way. All the students dodge the running second year, a few of them had been unlucky enough to not move out off the way when her older brother had come flying down the stairs nearly half an hour ago.

She runs into the great hall looking for her friends. The teachers sit at a table at the very front, same as the night before. In fact there are only four long tables like last night. Does that mean she had to sit at the Slytherin table again? She really doesn't want to hear the Vlad sound-alike go through that muggles, mudblood, and pureblood speech again.

She spots her friends sitting at the end of the table her brother was at last night. The entire table is giving them weird looks but her brother and his friends don't seem to notice. She smiles to herself at her friends' obliviousness. Her brother isn't the only clueless one.

She walks towards them but then the Wanna-be-Vlad stops her.

"Don't you want to sit with us, Danielle?" he asks.

"No, I want to sit with my brother and his friends." She replies trying to get around him.

"But they're Gryffindor." The boy stresses to her.

"I know." Couldn't this guy let her be with her friends?

A teacher comes towards her and the boy who was too pompous for his own good. She recognizes the teacher as their head of house. What was his name again? Snake was it?

"What seems to be the problem?" the teacher asks looking at her and Malfoy. She is about to reply when someone else decides to enter the conversation.

"Danielle was about to jus join me and my friends." Her brother says walking up to him.

The teacher glares at her brother. "Students are expected to sit at their own house table."

"Where does it say that in the rules?" Danny asks innocently.

"It has been understood that each student sits with their own house since the beginning of Hogwarts." The teacher replies.

"But it's not in the rules." Her brother smirks.

"Severus just let her sit with her friends. We already tried convincing the other two half an hour ago." Dumblewhatshisface calls to her head of house.

The teacher glares at the two siblings. They smile and sit down beside their two grinning friends.

"So what did I miss?" questions the Slytherin.

"Well... Danny was just chatting with us about the Dementors present at our school this year." Answers her techno geek friend.

"Apparently they went after Harry Potter." Continues the gothic girl beside him. "They're floating around the school this year."

"Which is bad," continues Danny sitting down beside his friends, "because they eat souls."

"Yikes." Danielle murmurs. "We are in for a rough year."

Snape approaches her."Here's your schedule." He gives the group a look than walks away.

"When are you getting your schedules?" She asks her friends as soon as Snape can no longer hear her.

"Already have ours. That testing that we took sure paid off. I really didn't want to be in the same year as you Danielle, no offense." Tucker smiles.

"None taken. So what do you have first?" Danielle says looking over her timetable.

"Divination." Both Danny and Sam reply.

""Anything else? Anything about our mission?" Danielle looks at her friends.

"A girl named Hermione has an impossible schedule. We think a time turner is involved." Danny whispers barely audible.

"Isn't that what Clockwork wanted us to get?" Danielle says looking for a sign that someone else may have one.

"Yes." whispers Sam.

"Do I need to know anything else? "

"Danny made a bet with the Wesley twins." Sam groans.

"Who are they and what did Danny bet?" Danielle asks dreading to hear the answer.

"The red heads. I bet that the Dementors wouldn't come to the game and they bet that the Dementors would cause the first game of the season to be canceled." Danny says confidently

"What if you're all wrong?" Sam asks.

"It's gonna be one interesting week." Tucker answers for Danny.

"Well, we've gotta go" Sam says grabbing Danny's arm. "Divination starts soon.

The two rush out of the hall.

"Love birds." Tucker smirks.


	3. I'll have a great day today?

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating for a long time! I kind of got caught up in other stories… I really have no excuse. I don't know if I had said it yet, but this story takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban. On with chapter three!**

After getting lost in the hallways, Danny discovering that a couple walls were phase proof and nearly falling down the revolving staircase, Sam and Danny finally make it to Divination class.

The two stand in the middle of a crowd of students in a dimly lit classroom.

"Where's the teacher?" Sam whispers annoyed.

"See that lump in the corner?" Danny replies pointing to a darkly lit corner.

"That's her? What's she trying to do, make a dramatic entrance?" Sam scoffs.

"I think so. Wait she's about to make her entrance!" Danny says in fake excitement.

The woman creeps out from the shadows of her corner surprising most of the crowd. As soon as Sam sees her she cringes. The woman was wearing tons of beaded necklaces. Her glasses look like they are from an antique shop. Actually, now that she thinks about it, all the glasses worn here look old. Apparently wizards have no fashion sense. Great, now she sounds shallow. Then again…

Sam's is brought out of her thoughts when the teacher stops talking. She follows Danny to a table set with teacups and a teapot. She sits down across from him.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be doing?" Danny asks her.

She blushes. "I kinda tuned her out."

"Me too. I think we are supposed to but a tea bag in then w-"

""Danny, there is a tea bag in it already." Sam rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I guess we drink it?" Danny says as he pours both Sam and himself some tea.

"Cold?" Sam asks after taking a sip.

"Yes." Danny begins to sound more confident.

Sam makes a face. "I don't think that's how it's supposed to be drunk."

"Sam, we have nothing to heat it up! How is it supposed to heat up? Magic?"

"Considering we're in a magic school..."

"Just drink the tea Sam."

The two finish drinking their cold tea quietly. They ignore the strange looks they get from their classmates.

"Okay genius now what?" Sam says.

"Umm... We are suppose to look at each other's cups?" Danny replies, unsure of himself.

"That sounded more like a question."

The trade cups. Sam looks at Danny's cup for a few seconds then sighs.

"Danny is there a text book for this?"

"No! Maybe? I don't know." Danny replies with a sheepish smile. Sam rolls her eyes but doesn't complain. She wasn't listening either.

"I'll get the teacher's help." Sam raises her hand. She watches as Danny takes his cup back and starts playing around with it. The teacher mean while seems to be ignoring Sam's hand and helping other students.

"Sam do you have a pencil?" Danny whispers. She hands him a pencil. She is going to use the pencil instead of the quill. She still cannot believe how wizards use quills instead of pencils... Sure she is from the future (Two years), but she isn't that far in the future! These wizards need to get with the times! Her and Tucker both agree on this point. Tucker, because of the lack of technology and herself because it is more humane to use a pencil then a feather. Where do they even get the quills from anyways? It better not come from off the birds!

In her mini brain rant she has not paid attention to what Danny is doing or that the teacher is beside her.

"Yes Miss?" The teacher asks startling Sam out of her thoughts. She hears snickers coming from Danny's direction.

"I'm having trouble reading his cup." Sam replies pointing at Danny.

"Let me see your cup dear." The Professor says motioning for Danny to give her the cup. Danny gives a deer-trapped-in headlights look.

"You don't want my cup."

"Nonsense dear, now please let me see your cup." the woman takes the cup out of Danny's hands. Sam watches as Danny sinks in his chair. She raises an eyebrow in confusion then turns to the teacher.

The teacher's face is completely red. Her left eye twitches then the teacher glares at Danny. "What is the meaning of this?" She whispers.

Unfortunately this catches the class' attention.

"It means I'll have a great day today?" Danny grins sheepishly.

"Both of you out!" The teacher yells putting down the teacup. Sam looks inside to see what got the teacher so upset.

Danny made a happy face out of the tea flavoring.

 **A/N**

 **No this story is not following The Prisoner of Azkaban word for word. You guys already know the story and I don't want to just stick Danny and co into the story.**

 **Also Danny and Co. aren't going to be friends, or be friendly with, with the Hogwarts Trio. Why? Because EVERY. SINGLE. STORY. does that.**

 **So what is the reason Danny and his friends are at Hogwarts? Should I make my chapters longer? PM me or reply in the reviews!**


End file.
